4th of July!
by Minyx
Summary: The Gang has a vacation and a new girl Sasuke,Hinata,The New Girl,and Gaara are supposed to throw a huge party will it lead to Love or Hate? Does the new girl have a secret? Miner Gaara/OC Miner Sasuke/Hinata
1. the new girl

****

A\N: I Do Not Own _Naruto_! :(

* * *

Sasuke stood in the training grounds waiting for his sensie. "TEME!" Naruto yelled "Sakura's coming!" Sasuke snapped his head up to see a pink-haired girl running towards the boys with a indigo-haired girl trailing behind her "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed "What?" Sasuke said

"Hinata and I found out there's a new girl coming!"

"WHAT!" The to boys yelled

"It's true" Said a silver-haired jonin said walking up behind the 4 Chunin.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Naruto at Kakashi

"It's none of your business." Kakashi said to his blond student.

"Who's the new girl?" Sasuke said

"We do not know." The others said as Shizune came up with a _kid_ behind her. "Guys this the new Chunin Sachi." Said Shizune Pointing to the girl behind her the girl had Midnight black hair and Pink eyes she was wearing a black tee with black kaprees. "Hey." Sachi said looking at her new comrades. "Sooo...can we train?" "No you all are on vacation!" Kakashi yelled "COOL!" everyone yelled even Sasuke was excited!

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**A/N: I have no clue when SasuHina will show up!**


	2. The Bash

****

A\N: I Do Not Own _Naruto_! :(

* * *

Everyone was at the park while Naruto was screaming somthing that no one but Hinata and Sachi wanted to listen to. "HEY! TEME,GAARA DO YOU AGREE!" Naruto yelled in the others ears

"yea yea sure..." The two said annoyed with the loud mouth blonde.

"Aww do we have to do it with them!" Sachi wined Naruto had told her how unfun the boys were

"wait what?"

"You guys are in charge of the fireworks bash!" Naruto yelled loudly Sachi sat in the tree with Hinata both were pouting "and we have to help you." The girls said in the shirt walk the two had became friends "DAMNIT!" the boys said sitting at the base of the tree the two girls were in. "AWW I WANT TO WORK WITH SASUKE-KUN" Sakura Yelled "Sorry Saku-chan!" Naruto said to the pink-haired girl

* * *

he next day The 4 kids were at the ramen shop eating ramen well Hinata and Gaara were Sachi was drinking a soda while Sasuke ate a moon cake "well..." Sasuke said with a let's get this over with look on his face "were are we going to through the bash?"

"I think we should do it at the park I know a secret Sakura field." Sachi Said

"Okay..." Gaara said

"We can have fireworks and tell other people to bring blankets-" Sachi started

"We're Supposed to do this together!" Sasuke Said

"B-but I like her idea P-please go on Sachi-chan." Hinata said

"Well we can have ballons and a banner that sayes 'Happy 4th of July' and have music and food I can make cupcakes!" Sachi said excitedly as Hina pulled a pen and paper from her messenger bag.

"I can make iceing." Gaara said

"I'll make Hot dogs!" Hinata volentered

"I guess I'll get the ballons." Sasuke said

"and I'll go with him to get the banner!" Hinata said

"Gaara and I will get Fireworks!" Sachi said

"and music." Gaara added

"Everything should red, white, and blue!" Sachi said

"What will hold the ballons?" Asked Sasuke

"We can paint rocks Red, white, and Blue." Hina answered

"the music should be rock, pop, and heavy metal." Gaara said

"Yay!" Said Sachi "We're Ready lets get to work!

* * *

The List

Hinata: Hot dogs, banner.

Sasuke: Ballons.

Sachi: Cupcakes, Music, Fireworks.

Gaara: Music, Fireworks, Iceing.

Everyone: Painting Rocks, Set up, Invites.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**=)**

**A/N: I have no clue when SasuHina will show up!**


	3. shopping

****

A\N: I Do Not Own _Naruto_! :(

* * *

**SasuHina:**

Sasuke and Hinata meet up at the store for the ballons and banner. "Soo..." Sasuke said "Let's get shopping... i guess." as Hinata was walking to the store Sasuke had to walk fast to catch up to the indiego-haired girl "S-so w-we need ballons, red blue and white paint, and a banner." Hinata said when they where in the store Sasuke took the girl to the paint aisle where they got the paint and a Huge roll of paper. then they walked across the store to the party aisle were they got the ballons.

* * *

**GaarSach:**

Sachi meet up with gaara at the firworks store. When they got inside they bought 3 boxes and 20 roman candles and 30 sparklers.

when they were done they went to the music store the two split up Sachi was walking down the the aisle when she had a feeling someone was satring at her she spun around to meet two pea-green eyes staring at her she backed up so they were a foot a part instead of the cnemeters apart they had been. "Uh... Did you find the cds?" she asked Gaara held up 3 discs, Rockin' Tunes, Heavy Metal Hits, and Country County. "I guess we should go to my house." Sachi said paying for the cds.

* * *

**SasuHina:**

When they got to Sasukes house they put the party supplies in the closet. "S-so I guess I should go home." Hina said. Hina jump afoot in the air when she heard a loud clap of thunder and rain battering the roof. "I think you should stay." Sasuke said when he saw her jump "I have a guest bedroom." he said "T-thank you S-sasuke-kun." The heiress said to the heir as Sasuke walked to the closet and grabbed a quilt and pillow he put them in hina's arms and lead her to a white room across the hall from his room "I'll be across the hall if you need anything." He said then walked into the hall closeing the door behind him leaving Hinata alone She throw the things on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out Sasuke walked in Hinata grabbed the quilt to cover herself since she wasn't wearing a towel Sasuke was haveing a nosebleed he apoligised and left Hinata got dressed quikly and went to see what sasuke had wanted she found him down stairs on a dark red couch "S-sasuke-kun?" She asked as Sasuke Jumped a foot "Oh hey Hina, What do you want for Dinner?" He asked her "U-uh what e-ever you want Sasuke-kun." she answered "Okay... You want to watch a movie while the pizza gets here?" Sasuke asked "S-sure."She said and sat next to him on the couch. After Sasuke ordered pizza and put in the movie He sat next to Hina.

30mins laterher

HInata jumped and aciddently fell in Sasukes lap she blushed a dark red. She HATED scary movies Sasuke put his arms around her when she covered her eyes makeing her blush agian the emty pizza box sat in front them after the movie was over Hinata was asleep in Sasukes lap he picked her up and was outside the guest bedroom when Hinata started to tremble and Screamed Sasuke Put HInata in His bed and sat next to her. Soon Sasuke was so tired he couln't keep his eyes open so he got under the covers and fell asleep with his face in a Wave of Indigo hair.

* * *

**GaarSach:**

Sachi ran across the street to the awening of the ramen shop as the rain poured down Gaara ran up beside her "aww... My house is on the other side of the village!" Sachi said "Mine's farther." Gaara said "Let's eat here and then go to your house they went inside and ordered two bowls of ramen

20mins later

Gaara sat next to Sachi on the couch she had set up a movie gaara put his arm behind Sachi's head she grbbed his hand and scooted closer both blushed a little. at the end of th movie Sachi had fell asleep with her face in his chest Gaara picked her up and put her in her bed "no...niisan...i love him..." Sachi mumbled Gaara stared at her. Sachi woke up with Gaara staring at her she streched up and kissed him Gaara's eyes widened at the kiss he pushed Sachi on her back and kissed her harder they eventully fell asleep after their 'who can kiss harder war' Gaara won

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**=)**

**A/N: I have no clue when SasuHina will show up!**


	4. Invites

****

A\N: I Do Not Own _Naruto_! :(

* * *

"Did Sachi-chan know we were doing the invites today?" Hinata said to Gaara "I think so..." Gaara said "let's just go look for her all ready!" Sasuke said.

AT THE PARK:

When they got to the park they dicided to walk through the trees soon they came to a clearing in the middle Sachi sat picking flowers. when Gaara was just about to go get her someone else appered, Itachi Uchiha. Gaara bent down and covered his chakra like the others had done. "Are you ready to train Sachi?" Itachi said in a calm voice that was nice at the same time Sasuke remembered that Itachi had never talked to him that way. "Whatever Itachi." Sachi said standing up her flowers left on the ground. "What did I say about useing proper lanuage?" Itachi Said in that same voice. "Nothing." Sachi Said as she looked into the older uchiha's eyes "I'm sure I told you somthing..." Itachi said in a disapproving tone "Can we train all ready?" Sachi said annoyed "I guess so..." Itachi said trying to kick Sachi but she dodged and punched him in the gut which suprised Sasuke HE had never got a hit off Itachi so how could SHE! After 10 minutes of fighting Itachi was coughing up some blood and Sachi had scrapes and cuts all up and down her body "Well... How's it going?" Itachi asked after he drank a potion that healed him "Good..." Sachi said as she healed by herself! only Naruto could do that! "Well that's good Sachi-sama..." Itachi said looking away from the now bruised girl across from him "Why do even fucking care Itachi?" Sachi said Sasuke thought Itachi would punch her or somthing...but he didn't "Cause I want to."...

30 mins later (The 3 hiding snuck away and went to Sasuke's)

Sachi opened the heavy oak door and came in "We still have to do the Invites!" Hinata said "oh yeah!" Sachi said after 10 minutes of writing invites "Gaara-kun can you pass the glue?" Sachi said trying to break the uncofortable silence but gaara just gave her the glue and said nothing

10 mins later

Finnally they were all done and sachi was sick of the silence so she grabbed some silver gilter removed the cap and dumbed it all on SASUKE's head! "HEY!" Sasuke yellled as he grabbed the red glitter and poured on the black haired girl's head Sachi grabbed the green glitter and dumbed it on Gaara's head he grabbed her and dumbed the purple glitter on her head while Hinata was laughing at the uchiha who was trying to get the glitter out of his hair sasuke saw her laughing and tickled the heiress Sachi was sitting on gaara's stoumach and hinata was in Sasuke's lap when they finaly calmed down Sachi looked at the clock "I have to go sorry!" Sachi yelled as she ran out the door

Sasuke was thinking the whole time '_why was she with Itachi? Why did he call her Sachi-SAMA? and why does Itachi care?'_

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**=)**

**A/N: I Love you guyz! and a huge THANKZ 2 SHIKAMARULOVER4EVER she/he (I don't know T.T ) is awesome! they review and they made me 1 of their FAV AUTHERS! **


	5. Hang out

****

A\N: I Do Not Own _Naruto_! :(

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara sat at the edge of the pool in Sasuke's backyard waiting for the girls to show up. "So... do you like Hinata?" Gaara asked

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why are you acting like I'm Naruto?"

"I don't know and yes I like Hinata a _little_ bit."

"Okay..." Gaara said hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask about him and Sachi

"HEY GUYS!" Hinata yelled coming through the back door "Hey Hinata." The boys said noticing what Hina was wearing a lavender bikini! the boys were shocked shy inocent Hinata was wearing a_ bikini!_"Uh... Where's Sachi?" Gaara asked "I really don't know." Hinata answered.

**At Sachi's House:**

Sachi pulled the denim shorts over her blood red Bikini bottom and fixed her blood red Bikini top She started to brush her hair when Itachi took the brush from her "HEY!" Sachi said "Hey." Itachi said back while holding the brush above his head so Sachi was jumping up to get it back "Give it back Itachi!" Sachi yelled getting mad at the older Uchiha. "Fine..." Itachi said after 3 minutes of annoying the younger girl Sachi brushed her hair and ran to the door and called "I'll be back later!" as she ran out the door.

**The Pool:**

"Hey!" Sachi said as she ran up to the others. "Hey Sachi." the others replied as Sachi jumped in the water with Hinata "Guy's come in they water's great!" Sachi said to they boys Gaara jumped in leaving Sasuke sitting next to the pool "Come on Sasu-chan!" Sachi yelled "Hn." Sasuke said Sachi sigh and garbbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into the water!

After 3 hours...

Gaara stood by the grill with Sasuke while Sachi and Hinata dried off in the grass on the other side of the yard (out of hearing range) "So... Hot dogs or burgers?" Gaara asked "Hot dogs." Sasuke said "well are you going to ask her out?" Gaara asked "yeah at the party... Will you ask Sachi out?" Sasuke replied

"Sorta... at the party."

"oh ok."

**Sachi's house 10:00 pm:**

Sachi sat on the couch watching T.V. "Sachi-sama what are you still doing up?" Itachi asked walking into the living room "It's only 10." Sachi said "You are supposed to be in bed by 9:30." Itachi said back

"Why are you acting so bossy?"

"Because I can." Itachi said as he picked the girl up and took her to her room "Get in your PJ's and get into bed." "fine whatever..." Sachi said as Itachi closed her door She threw on her night gown and went to bed

11:00pm...

Itachi walked into Sachi's room and walked up to her bed When he saw she was a sleep he tucked her into bed and left.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short.**

**=)**

**A/N: Itachi has to be playful and bossy with someone...so he messes with Sachi.**


	6. Set Up

****

A\N: I Do Not Own _Naruto_! :(

* * *

The next morning the four friends were all stuffed into Sachi's apartment with all the party supplies they had bought Hinata and Sasuke were working on the banner while Gaara and Sachi were filling the balloons with helium which Sachi accidentally swallowed which made her voice high so everyone laughed when she talked

after 20 minutes of laughing, filling balloons, and painting. The banner was done and they had made 24 balloons

"Let's wrap rocks in tin foil and tie balloons to them." Sachi said (all the Helium was out of her voice)

"Ok." Hinata said and grabbed some rocks and tin foil she and Sachi got to work after 10 minute there was 8 tri-colured balloon bundles.

"Nice girls" Gaara said

"lets go set this up at the park already!" Sasuke said

"Later Sasu-chan!" Sachi yelled at the spiky haired Uchiha

"Gaara and I have to make the cupcakes." Sachi said

"Fine." said the impatient Uchiha

Sachi and Gaara went into the kitchen to cook while Hinata fiddled with somthing and Sasuke sat there bored out of his mind!

30 mins later

"I'm so bored!" Sasuke groaned

"Shut Up!" Sachi yelled from the kitchen

IN THE KITCHEN:

Sachi placed th last batch of Red Velvet cupcakes on the table so Gaara could ice them "that's the last of them!" she said and Gaara nodded

"when are we going?" Sasuke asked walking in the kitchen

"When you put the hot dogs in the cooler." Sachi said

"Fine"

Sasuke got to work while Sachi and Gaara put blue sprinkles on the cupcakes and wrapped then in tin foil and put them in a smaller cooler

20mins later

Sasuke walked into the clearing after the others and put the table he was carring down were Sachi pointed Sachi put the boombox on the top of the table with the cupcakes and Gaara started cooking the frozen hot dogs while the girls put up the banner and sasuke placed the baloons around the clearing after ten mins of work Sachi and Gaara went to set up the fireworks.

**GAASACH:**

Sachi placed a firwork on the ground and then sucured it while Gaara did the one next to her Sachi was done and tried to set up the next one and Gaara helped her

**SASUHINA:**

Hinata set the sparklers on the table next to the roman candles when she turned around Sasuke was cenmeters from her face "S-sorry" Hinata said turning as red as a tomato! Sasuke smirked as he pulled the she Hyuuga into a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**=)**


	7. Party Time

Sakura and Naruto made their way through the trees to the clearing

Sakura made it there first Naruto heard a mangled gasp escape her throat "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as a single crystal like tear made it's way down the pinki's face the blonde looked up to see his two best friends in a lip-lock.

he pulled Sakura to his chest "it's ok he's not worth your tears Saku-chan, please don't cry."

but the pinki continued to sob into naruto's chest "N-naruto? thanks"

"No problem" 'THAANK YOU SASUKE AND HINATA SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE'

1 hour later

Sasuke, Kiba, Sachi, and Gaara stood near the food table as Shika and his date walked up

"Who's the girl, Nara?" Sasuke asked

"I'm Koi it's nice to meet you!" said the girl a lock of dark brown hair fell in her Brown eye

"It's nice to meet you too, Koi!" Sachi said a smile plastered on her pale face "I'm Sachi, and Duck butt over there is Sasuke and this is Kiba and this is my Boyfriend, Gaara."

"Cool!"Koi smiled shika sighed, but grinned at her "Such a troublesome girl, lets go sit down to watch the fireworks"

"Okay!" Koi smile widened as she left with Shika only turning around to wave at Sachi

"Boyfriend, Huh?" Gaara said looking at his sopposed _girlfriend_

"Well we have made out about twice. lets go sit down too, Sasuke go find Hina-chan, got it?" Sachi said laching onto Gaara's arm and walking to sit by Naru and Saku.

"Fine"

Sasuke raced off to find Hinata before the fireworks went off. leaving Kiba just standing there "I'll go find Ino then" he said walking away

Sasuke found hinata staring at the sky "Hina-chan?"

"Hey Sasu-kun,the fireworks are starting" as if on cue a firework blew in the sky Sasuke smiled "The fireworks are almost as butiful as you Hina-chan"

Hinata blushed, causeing Sasuke to chuckle "I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend" he said and gave hina a kiss just as a light pink heart-shaped firework burst into the sky "I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too, Hina-chan"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHA the attack of pure fluff!**

**Thx Shikamaruluver for your support!**

**Review PLZ? I'll give you a cookie and the next chapter! (last chap is the next one)**


End file.
